Lexx (1997 series)
Lexx (TV series; 1997-2002) Summary A group of desperate fugitives from an interplanetary tyranny find themselves in control of a massively powerful starship. Male Deaths: *David Albiston (Ep. 2.12 Norb) *Alexander Baier (Ep. 3.11 Girltown) *Nigel Bennett (Ep. 3.2 May, Ep. 4.18 The Game) *Andrew Bigelow (Ep. 2.10 Wake the Dead) *Walter Borden (Ep. 1.1 I Worship His Shadow, Ep. 1.4 Giga Shadow, Ep. 2.15 Woz, Ep.4.24 Yo Way Yo) *Matthew Burton (Ep. 2.11 Nook) *Andrew Bush (Ep. 2.10 Wake the Dead) *Landy Cannon (Ep. 4.20 ApocaLexx Now) *Jack Carr (V) (Ep. 4.21 Viva Lexx Vegas) *Brian Carter (Ep. 2.9 791) *Nick Cawdron (Ep. 4.15 Mort) *Ryan Cooley (Ep. 4.3 P4X) *Sean Cullen (Ep.4.21 Viva Lexx Vegas) *Tim Curry (Ep. 1.2 Super Nova) *Bob Dearden (Ep. 4.2 Texx Lexx) *Louis Del Grande (Ep. 2.13 Twilight, Ep. 4.21 Viva Lexx Vegas) *Brian Downey (Ep. 4.6 The Rock) *John Dunsworth (Ep. 1.4 Giga Shadow, Ep. 2.9 791, Ep.2.13 Twilight, Ep. 4.2 Texx Lexx, Ep. 4.3 P4X, Ep. 4.18 The Game) *Mike Durling (Ep. 4.21 Viva Lexx Vegas) *Dennis Envoldsen (Ep. 4.20 ApocaLexx Now) *Bruce Fillmore (Ep. 2.10, Wake the Dead) *Jim Fowler (Ep. 4.2 Texx Lexx) *Dan Fredenburgh (Ep. 4.16 Moss) *Tom Gallant (Ep. 4.24 Yo Way Yo) *Lex Gigeroff (Ep. 1.3 Eating Pattern, Ep. 2.13 Twilight, Ep. 4.9 Fluff Daddy) *Glen Grant (Ep. 4.20 ApocaLexx Now) *Michael Habeck (Ep. 1.4 Giga Shadow) *Andre Haines (Ep. 3.11 Girltown) *Rutger Hauer (Ep. 1.3 Eating Pattern) *Jeffrey Hirschfield (Ep. 2.3 Lyekka, Ep. 4.18 The Game) *Andy Jones (II) (Ep. 1.4 Giga Shadow) *Rolf Kanies (Ep. 3.10 Battle) *Frank Kelly (II) (Ep. 4.6 The Rock) *Matthias Klimsa (Ep. 2.11 Nook) *Dieter Laser (Ep. 3.6 K-Town) *John Lebar (II) (Ep. 4.21 Viva Lexx Vegas) *Gary Levert (Ep. 4.21 Viva Lexx Vegas) *David Lewis (Ep. 2.14, Patches in the Sky) *Johnny Lomas (Ep. 4.19 Hayley's Comet) *Ed Macdonald (Ep 4.6 The Rock) *Rory MacGregor (ep. 4.15 Mort) *Adrian Mattiske (Ep. 2.11 Nook) *Douglas Mayr (Ep. 4.6 The Rock) *Geoff McBride (Ep. 4.17 Dutch Treat) *Brandon McCarvel (Ep. 2.12 Norb) *Malcolm McDowell (Ep. 1.4 Giga Shadow) *Stephen McHattie (Ep. 2.3 Lyekka) *Stephen Morgan (Ep. 4.2 Texx Lexx) *Wanja Mues (Ep. 3.11 Girltown) *Christian Murray (Ep. 2.13 Twilight) *Chris Owens (Ep. 4.2 Texx Lexx) *Michael Pellerin (Ep. 2.9 791) *Roman Podhora (Ep. 2.3 Lyekka) *Michael J. Reynolds (Ep. 4.20 ApocaLexx Now) *Philipe Roach (Ep. 2.11 Nook) *Finlay Robertson (Ep. 4.19 Haley's Comet) *Wayne Robson (Ep. 2.14 Patches in the Sky) *Robert Sigl (Ep. 1.4 Giga Shadow) *Jimmy Somerville (Ep. 3.11 Girltown) *Tom Petry Strauss (Ep. 2.11 Nook) *Roger Tebb (Ep.3.11 Girltown) *Georg Tryphon (Ep. 3.11 Girltown) *Jenson Vaughan (Ep. 4.17 Dutch Treat) *Glenn Wadman (Ep. 4.21 Viva Lexx Vegas) *Milton Welsh (Ep. 2.11 Nook) *Gordon Patrick White (Ep. 2.13 Twilight) *Sam White (Ep. 4.6 The Rock) Female Deaths: *Lauren Abrahams (Ep. 2.13 Twilight) *Nikki Barnett (Ep. 2.10 Wake the Dead) *Lois Brown (Ep. 4.6 The Rock) *Anna Cameron (Ep. 4.18 The Game) *Jocelyn Cunningham (Ep. 1.1 I Worship His Shadow) *Tara Doyle (Ep 4.17 Dutch Treat) *Ellen Dubin (Ep.1.2 Super Nova, Ep. 3.11 Girltown, Ep. 4.20 ApocaLexx Now) *Britt Ekland (Ep. 4.14 Prime Ridge) *Andrea Green (Ep. 4.8 Vlad) *Polly Green (Ep. 4.19 Haley’s Comet) *Marem Hassler (Ep. 4.16 Moss) *Julia Haacke (Ep. 3.9 Garden) *Lori Heath (Ep. 2.15 woz) *Celia Henebury (Ep. 4.15 Mort) *Angie Hill (Ep. 4.8 Vlad) *Adrienne Horton (Ep. 2.15 Woz) *Martha Irving (Ep. 4.6 The Rock) *Robin Johnson IV (Ep. 2.15 Woz) *Amy Kerr (Ep. 2.9 791) *Ina Paule Klink (Ep.2.9 Garden) *Bette MacDonald (Ep. 4.6 The Rock) *Kerry MacPherson (Ep. 2.15 Woz) *Marguerite McNeil (Ep. 4.14 Prime Ridge) *Susanna Metzner (Ep. 2.6 Stan’s Trial) *Rachel Mooney (Ep. 4.8 Vlad) *Rebecca Mordan (Ep. 4.19 Haley's Comet) *Laura Mae Nason (Ep. 2.15 Woz) *Heather Rankin (Ep. 4.6 The Rock) *Sabrina Rattey (Ep. 3.9 Garden) *Nicole Redding (Ep. 4.15 Mort) *Maisie Rillie (Ep. 4.6 The Rock) *Cindy Sampson (Ep. 2.15 Woz) *Stacy Smith IV (Ep. 2.15 Woz) *Hephzibah Tintner (Ep. 3.9 Garden) *Angela Vermeir (Ep. 4.2 Texx Lexx) *Mary Walsh (2.13 Twighlight) *Sherry White (Ep. 4.6 The Rock) *Louise Wischermann (Ep. 2.20 End of the Universe, Ep. 3.10 Battle, Ep. 4.9 Fluff Daddy, Ep. 4.23 Lyekka Vs. Japan) *Janet Wright (Ep. 2.7 Love Grows, Ep. 4.4 Stan Down) *Lenore Zann (Ep. 2.15 Woz) *Patricia Zentilli (Ep. 2.10 Wake the Dead, Ep. 4.18 The Game) Gallery Patricia Zentilli killed in 'Lexx-The Game'.png|Patricia Zentilli Marem Hassler with Dan Fredenburgh just before their deaths in Lexx-Moss.png|Dan Fredenburgh and Marem Hassler Nikkibarnett2.jpg|Nikki Barnett Rutger Hauer dead in Lexx-Eating Pattern.png|Rutger Hauer Andrea Green, Rachel Mooney and Angie Hill Just before their deaths in Lexx-Vlad.png|Andrea Green Rachel Mooney Angie Hill Louise Wischermann being killed in Lexx-Lyekka vs. Japan.png|Louise Wischermann Category:1997 TV series debuts Category:2002 TV series endings Category:TV series by Alliance Atlantis Category:Sci-Fi Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Suicide Films